The present invention generally relates to absorbent polymers. In particular, the invention relates more specifically to reinforcing fiber of absorbent polymers to increase the shear and tensile mechanical strength of absorbent polymers without significantly decreasing their absorption capacity.
Absorbent polymers are known in various technologies. For example, absorbent polymers can be used to absorb hydrocarbons from an aqueous medium, such as the absorption of oil from water. In some configurations, conventional absorbent polymers are contained within a permeable material. For example, conventional spill “socks” and booms can hold an absorbent polymer within a fabric to enable the absorbent polymer to be applied directly to the site of interest. Moreover, conventional absorbent booms can float on a water surface to help contain a spill from spreading beyond the boom. This application, however, requires the absorbent polymer to be contained within a permeable membrane or fabric.
In other configurations, conventional absorbent polymers are applied as a powder to a water surface. The absorbent may absorb the hydrocarbon and even gel together. This process, however, requires the removal of the resulting gel formed from the swelled absorbent polymer. The resulting gel can lack adequate shear and tensile mechanical strength and may be difficult to remove.